Demon World
The Demon World is the main setting of The Promised Neverland. The Demon World is part of the world that many years ago, was split into two between humans and demons after The Promise was signed with the Ratri family. The part of the world belonging to the demons is comprised of many bizarre ecosystems and creatures, some of which include feral/bestial demons. History Bayon's Proposal Bayon and the government of demons held a meeting, discussing how they should consume orphans when they are forbidden to do so after the Ratri clan's proposal of a treaty. Bayon came out with the solution of building the farms to "cultivate" the young of the humans so as to satisfy the demons' need of consuming human flesh, as well as to comply with The Promise. Therefore, Bayon's solution was accepted and included as part of the treaty.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 84, pages 10-11 The humans gave some of their children to the demons as a parting gift when they fled from the demon world. The children were later kept in "plantations" (institutions that take care of the children) as livestock for the demons to consume. The Signing of the Treaty – The Promise A proposal —otherwise known as The Promise— was formed by the first head of the Ratri family. It declared that "humans and demons are restricted from further hunting." Afterwards, the world was broken into two — one side belonging to the demons while the other belonging to the humans. Birth of a Religion: Heathen Some demons did not approve of this deal and thus refused to even nibble any of the children born in the farms. This caused these demons to be branded as "heathens" and were shunned for their behavior. However, while their religion prohibits them from eating humans born in the farms, they wait for The Promise to be broken and be able to hunt humans again. }} Flora & Fauna Bloodsucker Trees Bloodsucker trees are found in the demon forests. They are unusual because they feed on living organisms, such as animals and humans. In the Bloodsucker Trees Area, sentient vines drop creatures beneath the surface and suck the nutrients out of them. The trees are thought to be the Snakes of Alvar Pena as mentioned in the Adventures of Ugo. These trees die, which Sonju make a tunnel by connecting the Bloodsucker Trees underground forming a maze that he says only him and Mujika can find the exit. But later Mujika says she would be lost.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 48, page 13 Anemone Plants The Anemone plant is a large, bulbous plant that, when broken open, contains fresh, drinkable water. Its species name is unknown, but as their Adventures of Ugo counterpart is described as an anemone, they are often referred to as such. Jewel Flowers Described as jewels in The Adventures of Ugo, these flowers give off a beautiful glow admired by the children. They are often seen used in demons' lanterns, and grow rather plentifully throughout the demon world. In some colored art, the flowers' glow is depicted as being of a light blue color. Monkeys Monkeys are found in a forest encountered by the B06-32 refugees on their way away from the blown-up shelter. Their appearance most closely resembles real-life Squirrel Monkeys, though their exact species is unknown. Crawling Fish Crawling fishlike creatures are seen in the caverns beneath the Bloodsucker Trees. Horses Numerous horses are seen throughout the series, generally used by humans in the demon world. Flying Newts Newt-shaped creatures with insectoid wings are frequently seen flying around in various parts of the demon world. Large Insect A swarm of unspecified large horned insects appears in caverns beneath the Bloodsucker Trees. Butterflies A butterfly is seen flying near Mujika in one scene. Canine Creature An unknown wolflike creature is seen mummified by the Bloodsucker Trees. Candle Trees In the Search For Minerva Arc, Mister leads Emma and Ray through a forest of these trees. They are described as feeling as though they are made of stone and looking like melting candles. Various vines and lichens grow on them. Sleipnir The demonic variant of horses, most notably ridden by Mujika and Sonju but also being used by other demons. This creature has a scaly texture, a long thick tail, three pairs of limbs (one back pair, two front pairs), a short mane, and a pterodactyl-like head. Demon Forest A vast area of dense trees and wildlife located outside the human plantations, it contains a variety of bizarre fauna and plants. Heathens Hideout Premium Farms Grace Field House One of four farms where the human children left behind by their ancestors are raised as livestock by former livestock known as "Mamas" and are branded with tattoos and shipped out at certain ages to become offerings to an unknown demon lord. It was set on fire by the children from ages 5-12 who escaped to the demon world after discovering its true purpose. After having burned down to the ground, the children were moved over to a different part of the plantation under a new mama. Glory Bell A separate plantation where livestock tattoos are determined by a combination of letters and numbers. A group of kids escaped from there and were journeying to Minerva's second shelter at Goldy Pond before they were captured by Poachers and all killed, other than Mister and Lucas. Grand Valley Another premium plantation farm where children are being raised to serve as livestock for the demons. In this farm, children are being prepared to be shipped out to Goldy Pond because Grand Duke Leuvis serves as a purveyor so he has a lot of power both in Goldy Pond and Grand Valley. All members of the Goldy Pond Resistance movement and the likes of Theo, Monica, and Jake came from this orphanage. Factory Farms Factory Farms are hundreds of farms that contain cheap meat for the demon population. The children in these farms have no free will of their own or any power of speech, as they are only kept barely alive and spend all of their lives being fattened up by the demons to be eaten by them. One of the children living in Goldy Pond, Adam, came from a Factory Farm. Living Areas Shelter B06-32 Shelter B06-32 was Minerva's first hideout and was set up as both an armory, a source of knowledge about the world's affairs, and a safe haven for escapees who possessed promised pens and were smart enough to escape the plantations. Goldy Pond While Shelter B06-32 was only a temporary hideout for escapees to meet with Minerva and regroup, Goldy Pond was his actual base of operations. It contained a small village that served as a front for the true entrance, hidden under a silo and several ladders underground lies a floating island, which contains an elevator to the human world when a promised pen is inserted into it. Cuvitidala The ancient ruins of Cuvitidala are the central focus and namesake of the Cuvitidala Arc. It is implied that the place was once a sacred shrine, but its use has been long since discontinued. As it has been closed down, only Emma, having the eye amulet, can use the shrine's clairvoyant abilities. Trivia *The demon world is theoretically divided into four areas, as per Minerva's pen, with Grace Field House as the origin point. Going clockwise, they are labeled A, B, C, and D. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Incomplete articles